honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sphinx
Dates It says that the first treecat bonding took place around 1400 PD. Manticore wasn't colonized unti 1416 PD and Sphinx wasn't really settled until after the Plague Years. -- Quinlan73 14:00, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :The first treecat sighting took place around 1479 PD. This is according to the treecats that humans had been there for 12 full turnings or roughly 63 T-years in ABF--John964 15:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I know I'm repeating myself, but how do we now the date of the first human arrival on Sphinx. It's not given anywhere. -- SaganamiFan 10:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Since the Matnicore Colony Trust (MCT) had already set up a claim settlement on Manticore by the time of the Jason's arrival, their could have been humans on Sphinx before 1400 as well. As an early exploratory settlement of some kind. Quinlan73 14:10, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :We can only use the dates that DW gives us. In OBS the AL dates are 280 and 93 for Manticore and Sphinx which works out to 1416 and 1415 respectivly. That is were I date from. The 'cats state that humans have been on there planet for 12 full turnings or 63 years. Also if the MCT established a small claim settlement whose to say that it was established were treecats make there home. Remember the 9th Admendment gives them 1/3 of Sphinx. Most likely that 1/3 is where the pimary habitat is located for treecats. The treecats could be on one continent and the claim settlement could be on another. Sort of like if you transpose Earth for Sphinx, Treecats could all be on N&S America with the claim settlement in Asia or Africa. Look at how many animals on earth are found in only one location on earth and no where else.John964 01:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::And the 93 AL date, as I stated before, refers to Manticore Landing, as stated in UHH. My point is, we should be careful with "calculated" dates that are based on assumptions, cause the date system is a mess. Maybe we should create a project page for calculations and discussions, but the articles should be limited to dates we actually know or can calculate with absolute certainty (like "xx years after yyyy"). -- SaganamiFan 12:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::On datining we should avoid broad genaraities like five hundred years ago and such but you can calculate relatively accurate dates from some of the information provided. Which is how I dated the treecats discovery and the Harringtons arrival on Sphinx. Like I stated in my earlier post. the Treecats date the humans arrival at twelve full turninings which we can only date from the AL date of 1416. Maybe humans arrived earlier or later but maybe not. In ABF it states that the Harringtons arrived on Sphinx shortly befor winter set in and that Stephanie had just turned 10 and that that winter had lasted 16 months so the Harringtons had probably arrived 18 to 20 months earlier. --John964 20:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yep, but as you say, this is not sure, and what Marjorie Harrington says about the SKM having been around for 60 contradicts it, as does the dating in The Stray. That's why I think the article should better say "some time after the Plague" (which is a 100% sure info) then a certain date we just assume. -- SaganamiFan 12:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Personaly I think the dates we have are fine. Plus Marjorie maybe dating from the founding of the colony, much like The United States does, The US dates it founding from July 4 1776 but our present form of government dates from 1789.--John964 14:39, July 12, 2010 (UTC) How Many Months in a Year According to The Short Victorious War, there are 63 t-months in a year.Farragut79 01:49, March 23, 2011 (UTC)